


My Heart, It Will Be Open

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Six Hogwarts [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne Boleyn x Catherine Parr, Beheaded Cousins, Bisexual Catherine Parr, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Anna of Cleves, Gryffindor Catherine of Aragon, Gryffindor Thomas Seymour, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Jane Seymour, Hufflepuff Katherine Howard, Language, Parrleyn - Freeform, Ravenclaw Catherine Parr, Six the musical - Freeform, Slytherin Anne Boleyn, Thomas Seymour can fuck off, parrlyn, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Anne Boleyn has liked Catherine Parr since . . . well for longer then she would like to admit without doing anything about it.After being persuaded—forced—by her friends, she’s finally ready to admit her feelings. That shouldn’t be too difficult, right?Right?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: Six Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	My Heart, It Will Be Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language

“Boleyn!” Maggie yelled, her voice cutting through Anne’s daydream just as the quaffle whizzed by her.

“Sorry!” Anne hollered back, diving down to retrieve the ball after—once again—zoning out during practice.

She glided back up to where Maggie, the Slytherin quidditch captain and also fellow chaser, was hovering along with the rest of their team. Boleyn grimace inwardly at the disappointed scowl Maggie was sending her.

“Sorry, Mags,” Anne said, returning the captain’s reproachful glare with an apologetic one. “Guess ‘m just tired.”

Despite her look, Maggie nodded understandingly. “Just keep your head in the game, right?” The brunette nodded this time, the turned on her broom, quick to get away from her teammate’s stares and back to her position.

“Seriously, mate, are you alright?” Vicki, one of the beaters questioned, her broom pulling up next to hers.

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me, just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Anne said in a voice that was almost convincing.

At least, that’s what Anne told herself. Because that had to be the reason. No, her zoning out definitely was because of the lack of sleep the past few nights and definitely not a certain curly-haired Ravenclaw. No, that would be ridiculous.

And maybe that statement would’ve been more ridiculous if Anne didn’t fumble the next three times she tried to catch the quaffle.

• • •

“Ugh! It’s bad, Anna, it's really bad!” Boleyn groaned, laying her head on the wooden table in defeat. Luckily, the great hall was loud and bustling that morning so her venting was lost in the crowd.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, no one has probably even noticed... except me. And Kat. Come to think of it, Aragon seemed suspicious—“ Cleves’s speech was cut off by an elbow to the side.

“Not helping.” Warned Anne, though it came out as a not very intimidating grumble.

“What happened to Annie?” Kitty asked, plopping down on the bench across from Cleves.

“She can’t focus because of her crush on Cathy.” Kat made an ‘o’ with her mouth as she grabbed some toast.

“Do you have to keep saying it?” Boleyn questioned incredulously. Her head still rested on the table, not having the motivation to sit up. She wasn’t hungry anyway.

“Well, it’s not like you’re subtle about it,” Cleves added and Anne scowled, though no one could see it.

The next few minutes were filled with Kitty and Anna talking about the unbelievably boring paper Professor Binns was making them write about the invention of Self-Stirring Cauldrons. Boleyn’s ears drifted in and out of their conversation as she vaguely remembered Professor Binns giving a monotoned announcement about a paper due. She grimaced inwardly, knowing the essay was going to get done the day before at best.

“Hey, Cathy,” Cleves’s voice brought Anne down to earth as spoke pointedly towards Boleyn.

The Slytherin girl’s head shot up so fast her skull accidentally crashed into a sixth year Hufflepuff walking by. Anne muttered a “sorry” but they had already walked off. _Great job, Boleyn._

“Hi, Cath.” Anne greeted, her face red from embarrassment and she tried to ignore the stifled snickers of Anna and Kitty.

“Hey.” Catherine beamed back. God, that girl’s smile was going to be the death of her. “Are you okay?” The Ravenclaw gestured to Anne’s head.

“What—oh, oh yeah, I’m fine—I’m all okey-dokey artichokie.” This time Cleves’s and Kat’s laughs weren’t muted as they burst out laughing, quickly trying to recover as Anne glared at them.

God how Anne wished the floor could just swallow her whole or a bludger would come flying out of nowhere and smack her right in the face. Anything—even a broken nose—seemed like a better alternative than saying whatever the fuck just came out of her mouth. She sounded like a middle-aged muggle dad.

“Right, well, good.” Cathy nodded, obviously trying to change the subject. Anne wanted to bang her head into the table again just for good measure.

The Slytherin awkwardly opened and closed her mouth a few times; it appeared that the ability to form words had left her repertoire. Catherine Parr seemed to always have that effect on her.

“Are you excited about the game?” Parr asked, looking into Anne’s eyes and the brunette felt her mind go blank. What game? What sport? What team was she even on?!

A swift and definitely not subtle elbow from Cleves brought Anne back down to earth and gave her enough sense the close her mouth that had been left agape.

“It’s against Hufflepuff, right?” Cathy continued and Boleyn nodded. She wasn’t even sure if that was right, but even a wrong answer seemed better then none.

“Yup! We’re going to kick your asses.” Kitty piped in, giving her cousin a faux competitive glare. Well, semi-faux, Kathrine Howard could be downright scary when it came to Quidditch and she took her position as Keeper very seriously. Once the current Hufflepuff captain graduated next year, Kat was a shoo-in for team captain.

Anne really wished she could think of a response but the way Cathy giggled at Kat’s comment made any coherent thoughts disappear.

“Wow, Kat literally got your tongue.” Anna laughed. Anne scowled so hard at her, her eyebrows almost connected.

• • •

“You’re not being subtle, y’know.” Kitty pointed out and Anne snapped her head back to her cousin from where she was staring intently. Her cheeks reddened.

“It’s just. . . why does she have to hang out with _him_?” Boleyn grumbled, gesturing vaguely to where Cathy was talking to Thomas, Jane’s brother. They were walking down the corridor, chatting casually. He looked so smug and Anne hated it, even his Gryffindor robes seemed to sway arrogantly as he walked.

“Because he’s nice?” Kat tried, though she herself didn’t look convinced.

“Bullshit, Kitty, you know as well as I do that he’s a douche.” Thomas also played Quidditch and the cousins had had a couple of unfortunate run-ins with him over the years. He always came off as so unbelievably cocky, he may as well have been Narcissuses reincarnated.

“Because he’s handsome?” Kat tried again and Anne rolled her eyes.

“I guess he _could_ be considered conventionally attractive, but I don’t see it.” The brunette added stubbornly, and Kat nodded understandingly.

Anger boiled up inside Boleyn when she saw Thomas say something that makes Cathy laugh. Well, she attributes it to anger, but in reality, the green-eyed monster inside the green-eye gremlin was rearing it’s ugly head since she would never admit out loud that she was jealous of Thomas Seymour. How Jane—sweet, lovely, caring, Jane—end up with him as a brother, Anne would never know.

  
• • •

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Cleves questioned, tossing the quaffle to the Slytherin girl who was also hovering on her broom. It was after class, the pair had gone to the Quidditch pitch to practice but ended up with Cleves trying to motivate Anne.

“Gee, I never thought of that,” Anne replied sarcastically, she rose into the air a little so she could catch the ball. Anna rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.” The Gryffindor reached an arm out to grab the quaffle, “‘Cause if you never tell her, you’ll never know.”

“Well if I never tell her, then there’s no possibility of getting rejected.” The ball flew to Anne and she threw it back with a little more bite.

“And if you don’t, you’re just going to keep living like a lovesick idiot.” Cleves countered, the ball flying back to the Slytherin even faster.

Anne glared at hearing the statement. She knew she was right, but she fired back a response anyway, tossing the quaffle harder, “at least we’ll still be friends.”

“Be you could be _more,_ ” Cleve stressed and Anne made a huffing sound as she caught the quaffle against her chest.

“But we can’t!” And frustratingly yelled this time, chucking the ball so hard it missed Cleves by a mile. The two watched as the quaffle dropped down to the Quidditch pitch, landing with a ‘thump’ on the grass.

Boleyn bit the inside of her cheek, the reality that Parr would never like her back hitting her once again. “She’s _Cathy_ , and I’m just . . . Anne Fucking Boleyn.”

“You sound like a fucking cliché.” Anne shot her a ‘not helping’ look and Cleves shrugged, “I’m sorry, Bo, you do. You said it yourself, you’re Anne Fucking Boleyn, you can ask a girl out.”

“Hey, you can’t lecture me on how I should get up the nerve until you ask my cousin out.” The signature Boleyn smirk played on her lips when she saw Cleves blush at the mention of Kitty. The Gryffindor had liked Kat since the fourth year and now they were sixth years, so Anna wasn’t in a place to get up on her high horse and preach. To be fair though, Anne had liked Cathy since the third year, so maybe she deserved it.

“I’m just waiting for the right time,” Cleves explained, her gaze purposefully avoiding Boleyn’s.

“Guess we’re in the same boat.” Anne mused and Anna hummed. “Sorry for—uh—yelling and shit.” Anne Boleyn was ever so eloquent with her apologies.

“Don’t worry, Bo.” Cleves smiled, then it morphed into a teasing smirk, “it’s all ‘okey-dokey artichokie’.”

Anne flipped off her friend with both hands, “fuck you, Cleves!” but the Gryffindor was already flying back to the ground.

• • •

Today was the day, Anne had finally made up her mind. She was finally going to confess her feelings to Cathy. And this decision definitely wasn’t impacted at all by the fact that Cleves had told Kat how she felt only during that morning’s breakfast and now they were dating. Not at all.

It was finally the end of the day and the brunette knew Cathy’s last class was Charms, they often met after the lesson since Anne had history of magic. Parr was the one who usually woke Anne up if/when she fell asleep during one of Professor Binn’s droning lectures.

Stuffing her books and papers back in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and filed out of the room once the bell rang. The halls were clearing quickly since it was the last class of Friday and people were itching to do something that wasn’t schoolwork.

On days like this, Anne would be doing the same. Especially since it a surprisingly nice, sunny day for autumn. But now she had something more important to do and just the thought of it made her stomach lurch in nervous excitement.

Her strides were a little more rushed in anticipating anxiousness, but as she turned the final corner before she would reach the Charms classroom, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Cathy was standing there, like always, but she wasn’t alone. Instead, Thomas was next to her and he . . . they were kissing. Thomas had his arm around Catherine’s waist, the other hand lifting up Parr’s chin and his head was tilted down to make up for their height difference.

Anne’s heart plummeted and felt like it had shattered on impact. Hell, it felt like all her vital organs had shattered because suddenly she couldn’t remember how to breathe and felt sick to her stomach.

From the time she saw them to the time she whirled around to walk away couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Maybe because the image of Cathy snogging that dickhead would be burned into her memory until the end of time.

Boleyn suddenly felt tears burning her eyes as she made her way down the stone corridor, a hard lump growing in her throat she couldn’t swallow. She wished to any god or all-powerful being that it was her with her arm wrapped around Cathy’s waist instead of Thomas. That it was her kissing Parr. That she was the one Cathy had feelings for.

She wasn’t sure how she did it, but the Slytherin had managed to find a bathroom and glancing around it quickly, determined that no one was there.

The sixth-year hurried into the furthest stall and shut the door, the lock clicking. Finally out of sight a muffled sob escaped her throat and she was thankful the bathroom was empty.

For a while, the only sounds were Anne’s silent cries echoing hollowly off the bathroom walls. It was rather haunting, actually, but Boleyn couldn’t bring herself to truly care.

Anne hated herself for responding like this. _Why did you even get your hopes up? You knew Cathy didn’t like you but you held out hope and now look at you, crying in the girl's bathroom. Pathetic._ Usually ignoring that horrible voice would be easier, but Boleyn didn’t have the will or energy to do so. So she let it talk.

When she’d either become too numb to feel anything or had simply run out of tears, Anne emerged from the stall. Sniffing and whipping her glossy eyes with her rob sleeve. Jane would’ve scolded her for the rude action, but, once again, Boleyn didn’t care.

The brunette grimaced upon seeing her reflection on the mirror, her make-up now ruined as black tear streaks of mascara ran down her face. Anne quickly washed it off, scrubbing harder then needed so that if someone pointed out that her eyes were red and puffy, at least she had an excuse.

She was glad no one found her like that. That no one would find out that yes, shockingly, Anne Boleyn did have feelings. A lot of them. But, unfortunately, they weren’t returned.

Exiting the bathroom, she somehow conjured up a warm smile as a group of first years walked by, but as soon as they passed, it immediately dropped. The forced action made her chest ache for some reason. Her mask was beginning to slip and it hurt to even hold it up.

But she would be okay because she was always fine. She had to be fine. Anne Fucking Boleyn could never be anything less than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik I left it off on a cliffhanger, sue me! (Sorry for that) But I’m almost halfway through finishing the second chapter so I’ll get it out as fast as my lazy ass can manage.
> 
> I felt so bad for Anne while writing this, but the angst had to be done.
> 
> *The title of this one shot is from the song ‘Water Fountain’ by Alec Benjamin, which was basically the inspiration for this story (also it gives off parrlyn vibes for me)
> 
> If you liked this chapter and want to read the next one, maybe consider leaving kudos or dare I say a comment? It’s cool if you don’t (I don’t like leaving comments so I can’t speak) I just hope you liked it :)


End file.
